The Attack of the Evil Fluffy Marshmallow Bunnies
by LilyPotter
Summary: In honour of Fred and George's birthday, which was in April...Don't ask, just read and REVIEW!!!!!!! P.S. The real title is The Attack of the Evil Fluffy Marshmallow Bunnies from Outerspace, but it wouldn't all fit. Oh well...


A/N: Written in honour of Fred and George's birthday, which is in April. (Book Four.) Yes, I realize this is a little late, but I've been having a lot of schoolwork. (It's beastly.) Well...I present to you:  
  
EVIL FLUFFY MARSHMALLOW BUNNIES FROM OUTERSPACE  
  
  
Ever since they could remember, Fred and George got a white bunny cake with marshmallow icing for their birthday. The cake had candy for the eyes and ears, and licorice shoestrings for a bow tie in front. It didn't really matter that Fred didn't like licorice, and George didn't like marshmallow, their birthday was near Easter, and therefore they got the homemade bunny cake.  
  
One interesting aspect of the cake, was, because it was an animal, Mrs. Weasley put a simple charm on it, (No matter how hard they tried, Fred and George couldn't figure out what charm she used, and she wouldn't tell them.) The charm made the cake come to life, so one chased the cake around the room until you caught it, and then you felt quite justified in eating it, after all that hard work. Mrs. Weasley would then take the charm off and they would proceed to eat the cake, the result of the charm not being taken off was disastrous: it would squirm horribly when they were trying to cut it and you were given the worst case of indigestion you could possibly imagine.  
  
On Fred and George's sixteenth birthday, they caught the bunny cake, (like always,) and as Fred took off the shoestrings and George scraped off the icing, (like always) Mrs. Weasley cut up the leftovers of the cake and placed them in the muggle refrigerator. The boys watched her like a hawk, always trying to figure out what charm she used to take off the charm that was on the cake. It never worked, because Mrs. Weasley always went to the kitchen before she took off the charm. This time, however, she made a slight error.  
  
**~**  
  
Fred and George walked down the stairs for the annual midnight snack of birthday cake: they'd been having this since they were about two, and had figured out how to get out of their cribs. However, as they opened the refrigerator, they noticed that the slices of cake were quivering slightly, as if the charm had not ALL come off of the cake. Which, it proved to be.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
George pulled out his wand and a chef's hat. "Lets go."  
  
Two hours later, the Weasley twins were covered in flour and sugar, and the kitchen was a mess. They were sitting, exhausted, watching the muggle time on the kitchen move to "Done." George got up and added the cake to a stack of cakes, about twenty high. They iced them, added all the appropriate decorations, and stood back proudly to admire their work. Then they took the slices of cake from the refrigerator, enlarged the spell with an engorgement charm, and used as spreading charm to spread it over each and every cake. Pretty soon, twenty fluffy marshmallow bunnies were hopping madly about the Weasley kitchen. Fred and George herded them out the door, and stood back once again, as the bunnies hopped over to the town of Ottery St. Catchpole.  
  
Fred turned to George and slapped a high-five. "YES!"  
  
"And, nobody will know it was us," said George.  
  
"Lets go clean up the kitchen, Mum'll be up soon."  
  
  
  
`What then transpired, was known by the very suspicious villagers as "The attack of the Evil Fluffy Marshmallow Bunnies From Outer Space." The twenty bunnies hopped around, created havoc, and ate the grass that people put in their Easter baskets. The people of the village even began to make offering to the "Evil Fluffy Marshmallow Bunnies From Outer Space," Leaving large baskets of the Easter grass or Astroturf in the baskets outside their door steps, and by staying inside while the rabbits hopped about. The school of Ottery St. Catchpole was closed while the bunnies were "on the prowl."  
  
Finally it rained, or the bunnies fell in the rivers and ponds and swimming pools, or began to crumble, and one by one the bunnies fell apart and life resumed. Everything returned to normal and no one suspected Fred and George, except for Percy, who suspected them on everything that went wrong. The weeks of the bunnies made several newspapers and many people took pictures so they could write books some day about the aliens that landed. Fred and George, however, considered it a flop.  
  
"All the bunnies did was sit, and be a general nuisance to the general population, we need something bigger."  
  
"Yeah, bigger and more exciting..."  
  
~*~  
  
"You know Mum, we were thinking, maybe we could have a different cake this year, like a tiger or something..."  
  
  
A/N: What do ya think? TELL ME IN THE LITTLE BOX DOWN AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN OR THE EVIL BUNNIES WILL COME AFTER YOU!!  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to Griphook the Goblin.   
  
  



End file.
